


Something Whimsical

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cuffs, Dom John Watson, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Johncroft, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service, Sherstrade, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Sub Greg Lestrade, Sub Mycroft Holmes, Submission, Subspace, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John and Sherlock wake up to two subs in whimsical moods,  Mycroft and Greg.





	1. Cheeky

John woke to a hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock. He chuckled, stretched and reached down to take Mycroft's head between his hands. "Good morning, pet. I can't say I object to the wakeup call." Then he glanced at the clock. "Although, it could have been a more reasonable time."

It was half 6.

Sherlock groaned next to him. "I don't ever get woken up at a stupid time with my boy entertaining me."

Beside him, Greg was still asleep. 

At Mycroft's chuckle around his cock, the doctor suddenly found it hard to care about the time. "If you- you don't like it," he gasped, "go bugger off." John moaned obscenely. "God, pet, that mouth."

"Did you actually go to sleep, big brother?"

Mycroft popped off his cock. "No, sir." He returned back to his position.

"Why?"

He popped off again. "I don't know, sir."

"As valid as these questions m-m-may be. Could you m-maybe do if after he's finished?" John protested.

"Fine." Sherlock rolled over his sub and out of bed. He chuckled at Greg's grumbled complaint. "Go back to sleep, pet. Last night was exhausting for you." He dropped a kiss to the DI's cheek.

Greg cracked one eye open and saw his fellow sub leant over John's extremely hard length. "Sir, what about-"

"Shh, pet, it's fine. Sleep."

"Mm, okay." Greg snuggled under the covers, completely unbothered by what was happening just a couple of feet away from him. His body still ached wonderfully from its use the night before and he welcomed the chance for a bit more rest.

"Err… S-Sherlock?!" John called absently. "What are you up to?"

The detective didn't reply.

"Sherlock!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," the detective called back. "I thought I'd make coffee. I do know how, you know."

"Oh, Chri- Christ, he'll probably burn the house down," was John's last coherent statement before he devolved into grunts and moans.

"Sir!" Greg suddenly yelled out really loudly.

Worried, Sherlock ran to the door, then saw his boy with his hands stuffed into his ears. "Sir, I can't sleep."

Sherlock chuckled. "John, you are entirely too loud."

"Ngh," came the incoherent reply.

Scooping up his boy, the detective carried Greg from the room. "You can finish sleeping in our room."

"Don't want to," the DI complained. "I'm awake now. Want you."

"You always want me."

"Hmm."

Greg buried his head in the crook of Sherlock's neck.

"Are you still high?"

"Floaty," the DI confirmed. He was perfectly happy where he was and didn't want to move or be moved.

Sherlock kissed the top of his head. "Love you, pet."

"Hmm."

John actually laughed beside them. "That wasn't the response I was expecting from dear Gregory."

The detective couldn't help but grin. "I don't mind it at all. It's rather... sweet."

John turned and gaped at him. "Did you just say 'sweet'?

Sherlock shrugged. "It's a word. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," John cleared his throat. "Nothing at all."

"You're a rubbish liar, John."

Just at that moment Mycroft did something that completely distracted John once again.

Sherlock used that distraction to finish carrying his boy from the room.

John moaned. "Jeez, Mycroft. Would you h-hurry-"

The government official nibbled at his cock head. 

"You sod!"

If John had been in any shape to listen, he would have heard the detective chuckle down the hall.

Mycroft hummed happily. "It's a good morning, sir. Why rush it?"

"Because I need to pee!"

Mycroft laughed. "I'm not sucking you anymore then, sir not until you've peed."

It was an agreed limit.

John groaned and rolled out of bed. He went and took care of his traitorous body's needs. With a sigh, he decided he should do his pet the courtesy of a quick shower.

Before John could turn the water off, Mycroft appeared at the shower curtain, already naked. He climbed in and dropped to his knees straight away.

Mycroft grinned up at his Dom cheekily, then licked lightly at the head of John's cock. He didn't know why he was being so cheeky, he was just in a playful mood.

John growled in mock frustration when his boy latched on and wouldn't let go. He pushed his hands into Mycroft's now dripping hair. He used his grip to control his mouth. 

The whole scenario made the sub hum happily. He liked being on his knees and the carefree feel of the morning made for a nice change. Every tug on his hair went straight to his cock. Mycroft couldn't have asked for better.

John smiled down at his boy, gripping his hair tighter. "You can suck me better than that, boy."

Mycroft gave a hum of acknowledgement and upped his efforts. He used his tongue to explore his Dom's cock even as he bobbed on it and applied more suction.

Suddenly there was banging on the bathroom door. "I know what you two are up to in there!" Sherlock yelled out.

"So what?" John yelled back.

Mycroft popped off John's cock and started giggling like a child. "You can imagine what he was like when I went on dates as a teen. He'd hide in the car and... well..."

"You didn't notice?"

"He was in the bloody boot."

John burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"You feel the need to ask?"

He shook his head. "No. I guess not." John tapped his sub between the eyes. "You can tell me about it later. Back to work."

Once again, Mycroft took John's cock in his mouth, both of them ignoring Sherlock's persistent knocking.

When the knocking doubled in pace, the pair in the shower knew that Sherlock had called for reinforcements.

"We'd better hurry up, pet," John ordered.

Despite the increased pace, it wasn't long before the locked door opened. Sherlock stood there holding a lock pick, looking smug.

"Piss off, Sherlock!" John snapped.

"But I want to watch!"

"I don't care. Go away!"

Greg was behind the detective trying to tug him from the room. "Please, sir. Let's leave them to it."

"No!"

The DI groaned and went to throw himself face down on the nearby bed.

John glared at the other Dom. "There's nothing stopping me from giving you a spanking when we're done here, Dom or not."

"My sub would stop you."

"Your sub would not!" Greg yelled.

John groaned through his orgasm suddenly.

Sherlock looked on, delighted. The threat of a spanking was ridiculous, of course. At worse, he'd have to sham an apology.

"You're still there," John complained when he looked up.

"Very observant, John."

"Sir, can I get up?" Mycroft asked from the floor.

"No, big brother. Stay."

John shot his friend a disgruntled look. "You can get up, pet. Your little brother is making himself a nuisance today."

"He always does."

"Mycie, come here and kneel." Much to Sherlock's surprise, his brother climbed out of the shower and dropped to his knees.

John threw a wet towel at the other Dom. "Did I say I was through with him?" the doctor asked, exasperated.

Greg rolled over on the bed. "I can take care of you, John."

"No!" Sherlock yelled.

"You're a greedy sod, Sherlock!" John grasped either side of the taller man's face and snogged him thoroughly. When the doctor pulled back, it was to see Sherlock blinking rapidly at him. The taller Dom seemed to be at a loss for words, completely stunned. John smirked and then shoved him towards the door. "Now bugger off."

"Ok."

"And put the kettle on!" He dropped his hand in Mycroft's hair again. "Good boy."

The sub wrapped his arms around John's legs happily. "Thank you, sir." He turned his head and kissed his Dom's hip.

"What for?"

"Saving me from my brother, sir?" His cheekiness was back and was glad when John smiled.

John chuckled. "Get up here." He pulled Mycroft to his feet and kissed him thoroughly. "You, pet, are in a playful mood. What would you like to do next?"

Mycroft shrugged, then grinned.

"You're in a useless mood too, then."

He shrugged again.

John grabbed him by the ear and dragged him from the bathroom.

Mycroft's lip popped out, much like his brother's did when John berated him for some social faux pas. He wanted to be whimsical today, a mood that struck the government official rarely.

John, knowing the rareness of such wants, nurtured it. He shoved him to the floor in the kitchen, still completely naked.

"I notice you stopped to put some pants on," Sherlock noted as the doctor and his brother came in the room.

"Yup." John pointed at his friend. "Don't pester my boy. He's in a playful mood. I mean it, Sherlock." He waited to see that the message had been received, then proceeded to get Mycroft's favourite ice cream from the freezer. It wouldn't hurt to have it for breakfast just this once.

Mycroft grinned up at the two Doms.

"I understand why mine woke up in 'space but why did yours?" Sherlock asked, watching his floaty brother.

"'M not in 'space," Mycroft disagreed. "I'm in a good mood. It does happen on occasion, sir." He grinned.

Sherlock shook his head. His brother acting like that just wasn't natural. "I don't care what he says," Sherlock declared. "My big bro is well in subspace."

"I agree," John said as he set the ice cream down on the table and got a spoon. "Okay, pet, come over here. I'm going to feed you now."

Mycroft folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

"And now he's sulking,” Sherlock observed.

From across the room, Greg burst out laughing. "God, he's like my Dom!"

John ignored the other sub. "Come on, it's your favourite. If it drips on my fingers, you can even lick it off."

That thought seemed to cheer Mycroft up and he crawled over to his Dom.

Mycroft was like an eager puppy at the doctor's feet. John couldn't help but lean over and ruffle Mycroft's hair so it stuck up all over the place.

The fact that got ice cream in his pet's hair didn't seem to matter. It would make a good excuse for them to take another shower together later.

Sherlock came in with a bowl of cereal. He snapped his fingers and pointed at his feet. "Here, boy."

"But, sir, I want ice cream too!"

"Tough!"

Greg sat back on his heels and pouted, tears practically welling up in his eyes. It had been such a good morning and now everything was ruined.

"Gregory, come here."

Slowly, the DI crawled across the room. He knelt up in front of his Dom and looked up in time to see Sherlock reach over and swap the bowls. Greg giggled. Neither Mycroft nor John did. They both glared at the detective crossly.

"You complete git," John said as he stood up. "But I can do better than that." He went and got chocolate cake.

"John, we are being bad Dominants."

"Are not!"

"We’re feeding out submissives ice cream and chocolate cake for breakfast!"

"I'm a doctor. One day of it won't hurt them." John placed a forkful of cake into Mycroft's mouth. His sub looked sublimely happy.

"I like cake," Greg pointed out.

"I suppose after yesterday you can have what you want, boy."

At that, Greg grinned.

Sherlock pinched off a bit of cake between his thumb and forefinger and slipped it into the DI's mouth. Greg licked every crumb and last bit of icing from his fingers, then for some unknown reason laid himself out on the floor to stare at the ceiling.

"You are in a crazy mood, boy,” the detective noted.

"Yes, sir," he agreed without hesitation.

Greg legs were crossed at the ankles and his hands were folded across his stomach. He began humming to himself as he grinned up at his Dom. "You're pretty, sir."

"Oh god," Sherlock ran to the sink and then pretended to puke.

Greg sat up. "You are such a sod."

"You're being all soppy. Bleurgh!"

John giggled at the pair as he fed Mycroft another bite of cake. "I don't know what to make of those two half the time," he said, pointing from Greg to Sherlock with his fork.

Greg poked his tongue out, which he realised immediately was a bad idea because Sherlock lunged at him. The DI got to his feet and charged out of the room.

Mycroft dropped his head to John's lap. "I sincerely hope they don't break anything too valuable." There came a crash as of something breaking and he looked up at his Dom. "Oh, well." He grinned, as long as they were having fun, he wasn't too bothered. It was too nice a morning to get upset. "Everything's working out, isn't it?"

"How'd you mean, babe?"

Mycroft turned his head to look up at his Dom. "Me… I haven't been easy recently. Sherlock's been great. Things have started to calm down. Finally."

John stroked Mycroft's face lovingly. "Yeah. You're right." He leant over and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. Laughter floated into the kitchen. "It sounds like your brother caught Greg."

"He didn't really stand a chance."

John chuckled softly. "No, I suppose he didn't." He patted his hip. "Up you get, pet, lets go and find them."

Mycroft pressed a kiss to his Dom's hand before standing up. He stood to the side, intending to follow John, but the doctor wrapped his arm around his waist so they left the room together. The pair walked into the other room to find Greg pressed back into the wall, Sherlock snogging him thoroughly.

"Why do I always walk in on you doing that?" John grumbled.

"Because, sir, he's always doing that," Mycroft said happily. He let his head fall to John's shoulder. "You could do that to me, sir," he suggested.

In a quick movement, John turned, grabbed his boy's wrists and threw him into the wall. He pinned his hands above his head as began to press his lips to his sub's.

Mycroft went languid beneath him, letting his lips fall open. As much as he had enjoyed the rough play of yesterday, he liked this too. A few aches were making themselves known, but he didn't care, not the way John was kissing him.

"They're copying us," Sherlock whispered.

Greg's eyes darted across the room. "We should fix that, sir."

Sherlock laughed. "How would you suggest?"

Greg shrugged. "You're the genius, sir. But I'll go along with anything." He dropped his head back against the wall with a thunk.

"Knees."

Greg dropped to the floor. "Sir-"

"Shh." He pressed his fingers to the kneeling man's lips.

Almost immediately, the DI felt himself relax, though he had been extremely relaxed already. He was almost floating just from dropping to his knees. It was impossible to resist kissing the fingers that were pressed against his lips.

"You're insufferable this morning, pet."

"Hmm."

Sherlock smirked and tiptoed across the room. He made it behind the doctor and yanked his pants down.

The DI was completely shocked back into reality and started laughing so hard it hurt.

Kicking his pants off, John took off after the other Dom who had immediately run away.

Mycroft blinked dumbly then glanced at Greg. "What the-"

The DI shrugged. "Sherlock didn't like you copying us apparently."

"Well, the pair of you did set a fine example-" he broke off as Sherlock ran through the room, John hot on his heels. He didn't know whether to laugh or not. It was going to be one of those days.

"Is your Dom completely naked?" Greg asked.

"Seems so. Shall we join them?"

"Best not. Sherlock told me to kneel."

John came back into the room carrying Sherlock over his shoulder. He dumped him unceremoniously in front of Greg. "I present your Dom," the doctor said with a bow. "Try to make him behave."

Greg shook his head. "John, sir, that's not my job!" he complained with a grin.

Sherlock pushed himself to his knees, but when he tried to get to his feet John pressed his hands to his shoulders. "Stay, boy," he said with a smirk.

"It's not your birthday, John. I don't have to listen to you." Sherlock turned his head and bit the doctor's finger. As soon as John let him go, he was back on his feet, bouncing on his toes. John rugby tackled him to the floor again.

"You-" Sherlock's arguments were cut off as John for the upper hand and pinned him down, his knee at his crotch and his arms pinned up his back. Sherlock squeaked, "John!"

"That's Captain Watson to you, you prat. You bit me!" He eased back off slightly.

"Yup," the detective agreed, "and I'll do it again." He strained forward until John pressed down harder with his knee. "Spoil sport!"

"Owww," Sherlock mock howled.

"Oh be quiet you wimp."

Beside them the two subs sniggered.

Sherlock looked over at Greg. "Do you think this is funny?" he asked indignantly.

The DI only laughed all the harder.

"John, please! You're undermining my standing as a Dom with this ridiculous disp-" he broke off when the doctor shifted and blew a raspberry on his lower back.

"The boys aren't complaining, Sherlock, only you are."

"God dammit!"

That made John join in with the subs' laughter.

Sherlock's lower lip popped out.

"Oh, no," Mycroft said between laughs, "he's pouting, sir."

John dropped his head and blew another raspberry on Sherlock's back. "Stop pouting, you git."

Sherlock used John's distracted state to his advantage. He managed to throw him to the side, but that was as far as he got.

"Boy, come here and help me," Sherlock ordered. "And you, big brother."

Mycroft lifted his hands beside his head. "Do I look insane?" he asked, laughing. "I am not helping you fight off my Dom. I do wish I had my phone right now. I'd take a picture."

"Gregory?" Sherlock snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't help either."

"Why not?"

"Because John looks pissed, sir," he snickered.

"You will pay for th-" he broke off in a fit of giggles as John blew yet another raspberry against his back. "John, st- stop it!" He thrashed this way and that, but couldn't get away.

"Help me you two," John ordered.

The doctor had never seen the subs move so quickly.

"You there," John ordered Greg pointing at Sherlock's feet. "And you, boy, there."

"This is mutiny!" Sherlock declared as he was stretched out in the subs' grasps.

"Yeah, innit?" John had let go of Sherlock and now used his fingers to count the detective's ribs. "It's what you deserve for pulling my pants down."

"You kicked them off!" Sherlock growled.

"Speaking of which," John sat on Sherlock and pulled the detective's pants down.

Greg pulled the pants over his Dom's feet and tossed them aside, then gripped his ankles tight. "John, sir. I may need to borrow your sub."

"Why's that?"

"I may need his help leaving the country once my Dom gets free."

John laughed. "You can help with that can't you, Mycie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Grrr," Sherlock thrashed beneath the three of them, but couldn't go anywhere.

On a whim, Greg tickled the bottom of Sherlock's foot. He held it firmly so Sherlock wasn't able to jerk it away.

"Gregory! I am going to tie you up and tickle you to death," Sherlock declared.

"Good luck, sir."

John snorted. "Looks like its three against one Sherlock. Are you ready to surrender yet?"

"Never!"

"I've got him, sir," Mycroft promised, "don't hold back. Give him your worst." The government official stuck his tongue out at his brother when Sherlock glared at him. "I have to help my Dom, little brother."

"You… shit-bag."

John burst out laughing. "That's a new one."

"Yeah, well I can think of plenty more to add to the list." He thrashed and pulled again, still failing to get free.

Hopping up, the doctor dashed off.

"John! Where are you going?" Sherlock yelled after him to no avail. Even with one less body to fight, he couldn't get away. "You get back here and get them off of me!"

John reappeared with a glass of ice and dropped a single cube onto the middle of Sherlock's chest. "That'll teach you."

Sherlock writhed, trying to dislodge.

"Keep still and take it, Sherlock or I'll get your boy to go and get his handcuffs."

"You're a very bad man, John," the detective complained.

"And to think everyone tried to warn me away from you because you were the dangerous one," John said with a lopsided grin.

Sherlock laughed at that.

"What?" John asked.

"You came back from the shop one day and there was a head in the fridge. You didn't even think of moving out."

The doctor stuck the ice cube in Sherlock's mouth. "Yeah, and I killed a man for you within 24 hours of meeting you. Who's the most dangerous?"

"I didn't hear that!" Greg shouted.

"Oh shit," John muttered. Then he looked over his shoulder where Greg was still holding Sherlock's feet. "You didn't know?"

"I 'knew'. I had nothing to back up my suspicions. Sir."

"You did not," Sherlock accused.

The DI raised an eyebrow at his Dom. "Respectfully, sir, I really didn't think you suddenly needed that shock blanket." He bent down and kissed his Dom's toe. "You're not as hard to read as you like to think you are."

"Yes, I am!" Sherlock tried thrashing again, but it took a matter of seconds to be pinned down still once more. "This isn't fair!"

"Oh, Sherlock," John sat on him again. "Life isn't fair."

"Let me up!"

"Do you want to safe word?" John asked, laughing.

"I'm not a sub," the detective protested. He tried to pout, but the corner of his mouth kept twisting up as Greg tickled his feet.

"That didn't answer my question," John pointed out.

"No, John. I do not want to safe word."

The subs snickered. "We should do this to him more often," Mycroft laughed.

Sherlock jerked his right wrist free of his brother's grasp and made a grab for John, any part of him. He only managed to catch a couple of arm hairs before Mycroft recaptured his flailing arm.

"You're going to pay for that, brat," John growled, sitting back down on him.

"Why? This started off as a nice pleasant morning and now you're all attacking me."

"Pleasant is boring," Greg countered.

"Nice is boring," Mycroft added.

John upended the glass of ice on Sherlock and watched him squirm. "You're making the ice cubes fall off, stop it," he said as he swatted at the detective's bum.

"This is not fair! Watson, get off of me!"

John burst out laughing. "Nah, we're having fun, aren't we boys?"

Both subs nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Rawrgh!" the detective roared.

The other Dom just rapped him on the top of his head. "Naughty, naughty."

Greg laughed and went to tickle Sherlock's feet again, but his Dom kicked free. The DI tried to recapture them with no success. He had to dodge to the side to keep the detective's flailing feet from kicking him in the face.

John sat back and watched.

"Excuse me, sir," Greg mumbled sarcastically, "but I think you should be helping."

"Oh, but this is so much more entertaining!" John swatted the other Dom on the arse, making him flail his feet even more.

"A sub can't win with you two around," Greg groused, finally catching one of his Dom's ankles. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Yes. You are. So bloody well let me go."

"That's not what I meant, sir. I meant I'm in trouble anyway, might as well carry on."

As soon as Greg had recaptured Sherlock's other ankle, John gave the order, "Pick him up and bring him this way." The two subs lifted the wriggling Dom off the floor and followed John. He led the way to the indoor pool. "Go ahead. Toss him in."

"No!" Sherlock yelled, but he was too late.

With a large swing Sherlock went splash straight into the pool, it was a good job his clothes were still in the other room.

The two subs went running immediately, their laughter echoing through the halls. John stood there, bent double laughing, that is until Sherlock started wading through the water in his direction. At the look on the detective's face, John turned and fled.

Sherlock knew every hiding spot Mycroft was likely to use, so he charged through the mansion, soaking wet.

"I'm coming for you," the detective shouted. "All three of you. Don't think you can hide forever. Greg, if you surrender, I'll only tickle you to death!"

Sherlock was much surprised when Greg poked his head out of a cupboard door, his hands held up by his head.

Sherlock tilted his head on one side. "Put your hands behind your head, kneel, then apologise," the detective ordered.

Greg knelt there with his fingers laced behind his head and offered an apology. Unfortunately, it was marred by the occasional giggle. "Really, I'm sorry, sir," the DI finally finished, his eyes twinkling.

Sherlock folded his arms. "Try again, boy, or I'll lock you in the playroom, in that cage you really don't like."

"Sir, I'm sorry," he bowed his head, hoping it was enough. "Truly I am."

"Stay," Sherlock ordered, backing up to find the handcuffs.

The DI had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face, but he managed it. It became quite a bit easier once Sherlock had cuffed him with his hands behind his back.

Sherlock dragged him to his feet by the scruff of the neck and shoved him down the hallway. "Do not say a word."

Greg was more than happy to stay silent.

Together, they made their way down the hall, then paused just outside one of the guest room doors. Sherlock made a hushing noise in Greg's direction, then flung the door wide open. The room appeared to be empty, but the detective knew better. He moved into the centre of the room and waited. He shoved his sub to his knees at his feet, and left warning hands on his shoulders.

Greg stayed silent, it wouldn't be worth his Dom's wrath to do otherwise.

After another moment of silence, there came a small clatter from the far corner of the room. The curtains shifted and Mycroft made a dash for the door. Sherlock was too fast for him and rugby tackled him to the floor.

"Stay!" Sherlock ordered over his shoulder at his sub. At the same time he pinned his brother's arms behind his back. "Tell me where your Dom is, Mycroft."

"You can't make me, sir. I don't care what you do to me." Mycroft struggled, trying to get away. "John, sir, run!"

Sherlock looked up, but there was no movement elsewhere in the room. He realised his brother's ploy too late and was soon bucked from his back.

The older Holmes made a dash for the door, but Sherlock caught him by the ankle. "Surrender, Mycroft!" He pulled his brother back towards him and managed to climb atop him.

Suddenly out of breath, Mycroft held his hands out to the side. Sherlock quickly slipped a second pair of cuffs around his wrists.

"Now go and kneel beside my submissive, brother dear."

Mycroft joined Greg, both of them still struggling not to smile. Whatever came next, it had all been worth it.

A couple of rooms over, John waited, a fully loaded super soaker at the ready. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would buy him some time when Sherlock eventually found him. He was laid under the bed of one of the spare rooms, the water gun aimed at the door.

It scared the living daylights out of him when his feet were grabbed from behind.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as he was pulled out from under the bed. Still, he kept his soldier's wits about him and didn't let go of the water gun. As soon as he cleared the bed, he took aim and fired.

Sherlock ducked out of the way, missing the stream of water easily, he knocked it out of John's hands and scrambled to knock him back to the bed.

The brief struggle that ensued ended up with John face down and the detective sat atop his arse. The doctor's arms were twisted up his back and held in Sherlock's tight grip. "Now who's in control?" he asked triumphantly.

John growled which made Sherlock move his grip. He twisted John's right arm painfully and held his left loosely, hoping to prove a point.

"Let go of me, you git!"

"I don't think so," Sherlock said with an evil chuckle. His hair dripped cold water down on John's back, making the other Dom shiver. "Not after all of that."

John held himself still. Sherlock could have quite easily twisted both arms up his back as painfully as possible to receive cooperation, but the younger man had been considerate to not want to aggravate the doctor's shoulder.

"I think I deserve to be waited on hand and foot today. Not just by Greg and Mycroft, but by a certain insufferable Dom who thinks it's funny to incite insubordination amongst subs."

John closed his eyes. He felt guilty but only because Sherlock had chosen not to hurt him. "Alright."

"Try that again."

"Alright, sir... I'll be your... servant for the day."

"That's much better," Sherlock said with delight. "You can start by collecting our subs and bringing them to the living room, then you can make me some tea."

John got to his feet and glared at the detective.

"Without the attitude, Watson."

John huffed and stomped out of the room.

The doctor collected Greg and Mycroft. "Come on, boys. I don't know about you, but I'm on servant duty today." He led them to the living room where Sherlock was already waiting like a king ruling over his domain.

"There," Sherlock pointed at his feet and glared at the DI.

Slowly, cautiously, Greg walked across the room.

"On your knees." Sherlock then pointed from Mycroft to a place next to Greg. "You. Kneel there." He laced his fingers behind his head and looked from one sub to the other. "What to do with two naughty subs?"

The pair of them ducked their heads.

"Sir-" Greg started.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "No, boy, be quiet."

John came in with tea and set it on the table at Sherlock's elbow. He also brought a plate of biscuits.

"Nice try, John," the detective said eyeing the biscuits. "But it's not going to work. Go and kneel in the corner, hands behind your head."

"But-"

"Now, Watson. Do not argue with me. I want a pretty view, your arse will offer that to me."

John looked over his shoulder as if trying to see his own arse, then he gave it a cheeky twitch. "You can look at it all you want, but you don't get to touch."

"And how exactly would I be able to touch you from the comfortable position of my chair while you are knelt in the corner?"

John stopped halfway down to kneeling and turned to stick his tongue out at Sherlock.

"Eloquent as ever, Watson."

"Piss off."

Sherlock shook his head disapprovingly. "You are in for a nasty surprise, Mr. Watson."

"It's Doctor!" John snapped.

"Not anymore."

It was Sherlock's turn to grin now. He was enjoying himself immensely. "Greg, you may kiss my feet."

It was difficult, with his hands cuffed behind him, but he slowly lowered himself down to kiss his Dom's feet.

Mycroft glanced up at his brother but Sherlock just glared at him. "You can stay where you are."

Greg kissed Sherlock's feet, but he couldn't resist giving them a lick. The detective pulled his foot back with a yelp. "What was that, boy?"

Greg struggled to straighten up and then put on his most innocent expression.

"Don't look at me like that, boy, you are in enough trouble."

The DI tried to look contrite, but it didn't work, it only made him look like guilty.

Sherlock leant forward and pinched one of Greg's nipples, then gave it a twist. Greg's head tilted back as he tried to control his yelp.

"Now apologise."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Apologise and mean it!" Sherlock barked.

"I'm really, really sorry, sir." Greg still felt the urge to giggle. He had a feeling the whole thing might end up very bad if he did. He bowed his head, staring at his knees.

Sherlock reached out and forced his hand into his brother's hair. He yanked his head back.

"Sir?" Mycroft asked in a mock innocent tone.

"You, I could almost forgive. Almost. You were doing your Dom's bidding, but what of familial ties?" He shook his brother's head this way and that. "No, I don't think I will forgive you."

"Sher-"

"No!" He tightened his grip in his brother's hair. "You chose your Dom's side. You don't get off lightly. Pass me my tea."

"I can't," Mycroft grumbled.

"You're a genius. Figure it out."

Mycroft knee walked over to the tea, turned his back on it and oh so carefully managed to pick it up. Knee walking back to Sherlock was the really hard part. He spilled a little of the tea which splashed against his tender bum.

Sherlock just laughed, reached out and snatched the mug from his brother's hands. "Go and kneel in the corner. Not that one," Sherlock ordered when Mycroft began moving towards the corner his Dom was in.

Mycroft shot his brother a reproachful look, but didn't say anything as he knee walked to a different corner.

"That's better. Now I have you all where you belong." Sherlock sipped his tea with a smug look on his face.


	2. Beautiful

"Bend over," Sherlock ordered his Greg. Slowly, the DI obeyed, lowering himself back down until his shoulders touched the floor. Sherlock kicked his feet up and rested them on his sub's back.

John, being a Dom, wasn't accustomed to waiting patiently in corners. His time in the military served him well for a bit, but eventually he became restless and started fidgeting.

Sherlock watched and continued to watch until the other Dom began moving too much. He bent down and uncuffed his sub. "Go and cuff John, boy."

Greg took the cuffs and, with a doubtful look at Sherlock, went over to John. "Sorry about this, sir," he whispered to the Dom, then he fastened the cuffs around John's wrists.

The doctor decided right then and there that he wouldn't safe word. He could out stubborn Sherlock any day.

A safe word was clearly what Sherlock was waiting for because he sat and watched.

"You sure you've not had enough yet?" the doctor asked.

Sherlock started breaking the biscuits into bits and throwing them at the back of John's head. It was just too easy and so much fun.

John growled in response.

"Come back here and kneel, boy," Sherlock ordered his sub.

Greg went back over to his Dom and kneeled down in front of him. Sherlock aimed every other bit of biscuit at the DI's mouth. The sub caught them obediently and ate them.

"Bored!" John yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sherlock closed his eyes and smirked to himself. He could play this game. "Your brain is too tiny for you to be bored so soon, still- Gregory, I believe there is a basket of linens that need to be folded. Fetch them for Jonathan. He needs something to keep him busy."

Greg laughed, he couldn't not. The doctor was cuffed, his wrists behind him, folding anything would be near impossible and incredibly funny.

John turned around on his knees to face his fellow Dom. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Tut, tut, boy. I don't recall asking for your opinion or ordering you out of the corner."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

The Dom shook his head slowly, sadly. "Don't speak to me like that, you brat."

John opened his mouth only to be hit squarely in the face by the Union Jack pillow. He closed his mouth and shot his 'Dom' a look.

"Turn round."

"But you said-"

"Now Watson!" The detective barked.

John, muttering, turned back to face the corner. He was definitely not meant to be a sub, but he still refused to use his safe word.

Sherlock grabbed another pillow and flung it across the room, it hit the doctor squarely in the back of the head and made Sherlock and his sub laugh.

"Where should I put these, sir?" Greg asked when he could manage normal speech again.

"Set them behind John so he can start folding them."

The DI snorted and began to push the basket full of clean washing across the room.

"No complaints, John, or I'll have my boy fetch you a gag."

Mycroft turned and looked over his shoulder. He felt guilty about it even as he started laughing. The look on the small part of his Dom's face that he could see was priceless.

"Oi!" Sherlock barked sharply.

Mycroft actually flinched so much his head collided into the wall with a thud. "Sorry, sir," he said amidst Sherlock and Greg's laughter.

Sherlock got to his feet and pressed his sub's head down as he passed him, then he snuck up behind Mycroft and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

Mycroft let out an undignified yelp.

"Are you being a brat?"

"No, sir," he whispered.

"Oh I think you are, I think you're copying your naughty Dom."

"Sir, no, I promise."

"See, you're arguing with me. That's completely unacceptable."

Mycroft tried to duck his head and pout.

"Brat. One brat, two brats, Gregory, do you plan on being a third brat?"

"No, sir."

"Then go and fetch me some gags."

"Yes, sir." The DI scurried off and found two gags, one ball gag and one dildo shaped gag, that he rushed to bring back to his Dom.

Sherlock grabbed the dildo one and pressed it to his boy's mouth.

"Sir-"

"Open."

Greg obeyed and Sherlock pushed it inside. Then he removed it and put it back in Greg's hand.

"Gag my brother with it."

"Yes, sir," the DI said brightly. He knee walked over to Mycroft. It was tempting to kiss the back of the other sub's neck as he put the gag in place, but he resisted the temptation. Greg didn't want to become brat 3.

"Turn around," Sherlock ordered after he was finished.

As soon as Greg had, the ball gag was flying through the air and he caught it.

"Gag John," the Dom ordered.

This time, Greg didn't move as fast to comply. He wasn't afraid to gag the Dom, not exactly. It just seemed a momentous thing to do.

"Now, Lestrade!"

Greg flinched and got to his feet, he paced across the room. "Sorry, sir," he whispered.

"No you're not," Sherlock yelled out.

With those words goading him on, Greg didn't hesitate to gag John. He worked the ball between the Dom's teeth and buckled it tightly in place.

John thrashed his head, but with the way he was cuffed he couldn't really fight.

"Come here," Sherlock ordered next.

Greg assumed the order was for him as did John. When the DI arrived at his feet, Sherlock petted his hair. "I was talking to you, boy!" He barked in the doctor's direction.

John looked over his shoulder and glared.

"Now, Watson!"

John rolled his eyes, then closed them. As he turned around and started towards Sherlock, he wondered just what the sub's got out of submitting. Whatever it was, he certainly didn't understand it.

Sherlock waited until the blond had reached him before he answered the unasked question. "You're still submitting, aren't you?"

John nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious he was submitting. He'd just let himself be gagged, then had crawled to Sherlock.

The detective reached out and grabbed the doctor by the hair. "Don't understand submission? Then why are you doing it, John?"

John pulled away, glaring at the other Dom.

"You don't even see it, do you, John? You're enjoying the challenge of it."

The doctor didn't know what he would say at that point even if he could.

"Kiss my feet," Sherlock ordered. "And brother dear, turn around to watch.

John hesitated, bit he was determined not to let the Dom win. Maybe Sherlock was right about him liking the challenge. He felt ridiculous kissing the Dom's feet. The fact that he was gagged only made the sensation all the worse.

Over in the corner, it was clear the government official was doing as he was told because a uniquely muffled snort was audible.

"Here, brat," the youngest of the four ordered.

Mycroft moved to join the other three men. He would have been biting his lip, but the gag prevented it. He chewed on the gag instead.

"Sucking that fake cock, Mycie? Would you prefer me in there? Or John... or even Gregory? I don't know, I guess you would bite at the first opportunity.

Mycroft went from nodding to frantically shaking his head no. He wouldn't bite anyone, he just wanted to be of use.

Sherlock smirked. "Don't give me that, big brother."

"Sir?"

Sherlock turned his attention to his boy. "Yes, pet?"

Greg licked his lips. "I won't bite," he said hopefully.

"No, pet, I'm sure you wouldn't. Not after yesterday anyway.”

Greg shuffled forward hopefully.

"That doesn't mean you get my dick, Lestrade. Kneel up properly!" He suddenly yelled. "Now!"

Sherlock was feeling rather proud of himself: 3 kneeling men in front of him, one not even meant to be.

Greg pouted. He should have known better. His Dom was in a strange mood, a different kind of playful mood.

"Kiss that one," Sherlock ordered his sub while pointing at his older brother.

With a shrug, the DI turned and did just that. It turned into a rather good kiss, both of them going at it quite enthusiastically. Why shouldn't they? After all it was at Sherlock's order.

The whole time, Sherlock watched the doctor.

John seemed a bit put out at what he should do.

"Problem?" The Dom asked, knowing full well John couldn't answer as he was still gagged.

In response, the kneeling Dom shot Sherlock a look. If anyone should be kissing his sub like that, it should be him.

"By all means, safe word?"

John glared at him, after a moment he shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Sherlock smirked. "Forehead to the floor, John. Arse in the air." He tapped his foot until the older Dom complied. "Myc, Greg, break it up. There's a Dom that needs your attention."

Both subs immediately started crawling towards the detective.

"Not me," Sherlock protested. "Make John feel appreciated. I don't care how you do it."

John glanced up at Sherlock, frowning in confusion. He needed to work out what his game was, but it was Sherlock Holmes, he stood no chance.

Greg went around behind the Dom and pulled him back up to kneeling, then wrapped his arms around him. "Is this alright sir?" he asked, kissing the Dom's neck.

"Did I say he could move?" Sherlock asked his sub.

Greg's eyes widened. "Sir-"

"Don't argue with me, Gregory."

"Yes, sir." The chastened sub lowered John carefully until his forehead rested against the floor. He didn't know what to do with such limitations. He was just a sub after all.

Mycroft ran a hand through John's hair, then down his neck and his back. "I don't want to presume, sir, but this always feels good to me." He kept stroking his Dom in that manner, hoping to help him relax.

Sherlock watched, arms folded, as his brother carried on. After a moment, Greg joined him.

Though he couldn't see the other Dom's face, he could easily read his other body language. At first, John seemed to be agitated by the subs' attempts at soothing him, but eventually he actually began to relax. That in turn made the subs beam.

The detective smiled, the sense of pride creeping in. "Alright boys, enough. Kneel up now."

Both subs straightened immediately.

"You too, John."

When the other Dom sat back on his heels, his face was pink. He hadn't just relaxed. He had actually got hard.

Of course, Sherlock noticed immediately and laughed. "Care to ask why our subs submit now Johnathan?"

The kneeling Dom huffed a breath out around his gag. Okay, maybe that had felt good, but he certainly didn't care for the rest and Sherlock was dead wrong if he thought otherwise. It might be interesting as a one time challenge, but that was it.

Sherlock sat back in the sofa, watching John. If you want to go back to Dom mode, stand up. If you don't stand up… well…"

The two subs watched the doctor for a long moment. John didn't move. Mycroft looked from John to Sherlock, worried.

"It's okay, brother-mine, you haven't lost your Dom, never fear." Sherlock stood and circled the three kneeling men. "I told you, John's in this for the challenge. You'll get your Dom back."

Mycroft snorted. "You're sure, little brother?"

Sherlock grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "What was that?"

"Sorry. Sir," the sub said correcting himself instantly. He had forgot himself momentarily in his concern about his Dom.

"Better. And yes, I'm sure." Sherlock glanced at his own sub, "you have something to say boy?"

"Why do you get to call him brother mine, but he doesn't get to call you little brother?"

The Dom grasped Greg by his silver hair. "Because, pet, I'm a Dom, he's a sub and we're playing. I would have thought it was obvious."

Greg scowled at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Greggie. You'd never call me Sherlock whilst we're playing."

The DI sighed. "Yes, sir."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry, sir."

Sherlock bent and kissed his pet, then smoothed down his hair. "So long as we're clear then."

"Yes, sir," Greg repeated.

Mycroft was glancing between the two of them. "You know it really doesn't matter, right?" He said with a laugh.

Sherlock shot him a glare.

"No, sir, that's not what I meant," Mycroft hastened to add. "When we're playing, it usually makes sense to me to call you 'sir'. That's what I was trying to explain to Gregory. I merely reacted to being called brother-mine. I'll be sure not to let it happen again, sir"

John glanced across at his sub and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Sherlock removed the gag. "What's wrong?"

"Uncuff me."

He did so and John wrapped his arms around the government official. He had come so far since those days when Sherlock and Greg had first moved in.

Mycroft smiled at his brother until John let go.

"You can cuff me again, if you like," John offered.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I don't think so. My brother, dare I say it, deserves his Dom back after that answer." He gave a dramatic shudder. "I'm getting too soft to be a Dom."

"I could fix that, sir," Greg said cheekily.

"No, no, no. I'm not doing that again."

Greg laughed. "It was a birthday present. And you enjoyed it!"

Sherlock grunted, trying not to smile. "Let's do this instead." He grabbed his boy and lifted him onto his lap, then started kissing him. He had absolutely nothing against that and melted into the kiss.

John didn't know why he had come over all soppy, but he quickly grabbed hold of Mycroft again. He manoeuvred them so his boy was stretched out on the floor with him on top, Mycroft's arms pinned overhead. "I don't know if I should snog you or bugger you silly. Maybe I'll do both," he said as he pressed their lips roughly together.

Mycroft nodded as much as he could. "Yes, sir. Most definitely do both."

Greg's head whipped around and Sherlock turned it back with the touch of a single finger.

"Is that what you want too, boy?" the Dom asked, his voice falling into its deepest, most seductive register.

The DI licked his lips, and, his voice having failed him, nodded in a frantic manner.

"The question is, do I feel generous?" Sherlock asked. "Or would I simply edge you until you were screaming my name, all your control lost?"

At that, Greg's eyes widened. "You're generous, sir."

"Are you sure about that?"

Greg's frantic nodding resumed.

The Dom laughed, throwing back his head, then he bent forward and snogged Greg senseless. He wasn't sure what direction he wanted to go after that.

John stood, pulling Mycroft to his feet along with him. "We're going to the play room. I want to put Mycroft over the bench and give his hole a good pounding."

Sherlock watched John drag his brother from the room. "Shall we follow, pet?" He asked of his own sub.

Greg nodded again and again.

Sherlock stood up, picking up his boy as he did so, and followed John and Mycroft to the play room. Greg smiled into his Dom's shoulder, then kissed it.

"You're all soppy already?" Sherlock laughed at his boy. When they reached the playroom he dumped him on the couch, then he crawled over him, nudging his boy's thighs apart with his knees. "I love it when you're soppy, pet."

"Hmm," Greg agreed absently.

"What do you feed him to make him go under so damn quick?" John asked.

Sherlock glanced across at the older dom. "I have no idea."

The sub in question just gave a lopsided smile and stretched up to kiss Sherlock on his shoulder. He didn't care what they talked about as long as his Dom held him in place.

"What to do with you," Sherlock pondered biting at Greg's lip.

"Put him inside mine and tie them there."

Sherlock glanced over at John. "What?"

"I'm serious. It would be funny to watch."

"You sound like that racoon thing on that movie you made me watch. 'Get his artificial leg. It would be funny.'"

"That's Rocket Racoon to you, Sherlock. Now are we going to do it or not?"

The detective nodded. "Ok."

Greg was far too dopey to properly understand what Sherlock had said, but Mycroft had heard it perfectly and he giggled. He'd been forced to watch the ridiculous movie too. He didn't understand why John and Greg thought it was so funny either. His giggles were cut off by an "Oi!" from his Dom and he sobered up immediately.

"Over the bench," John ordered.

"Yes, sir," the government official whispered, throwing himself over it and letting his Dom cuff his wrists there. It was a comfortable feeling and he didn't know why. Yes he did. John wanted him there, cuffed. That made it comfortable.

"Get up, boy," Sherlock ordered. "Go over to John."

Greg rolled to his feet and did as he was told, stopping in front of the doctor.

John reached out and pushed the older man to his knees. He had already prepared Mycroft's hole so it was loose and slippery. Now, he used his left hand, still covered in lube, to stroke Greg the rest of the way to hardness. It didn't take much persuading. "Good boy," he whispered in Greg's ear, using the towel Sherlock handed him to clear his hands off. "Now get inside my pet, but don't move once you're in him." He crossed his arms and stood back to watch.

"I didn't say you could touch your dick," Sherlock said leaning forward and whacking Greg's hand. "Don't make me cuff you."

The DI didn't say anything, but his frustration was written large on his face. For John's part, he threw back his head and laughed.

"What?" Sherlock asked at the incredulous look on his pet's face.

"How am I suppose to-" Greg started.

Sherlock clipped Greg on the back of the head.

The DI set his mouth in a grim line as he tried to line the head of his cock up with Mycroft's hole. Every time he almost got it, he slipped and his cock either slid up the other sub's back or down along his perineum.

This time Sherlock joined the doctor in laughing.

"Hurry up Gregory. Right now."

"But, sir-"

"I will cuff you if you complain once more."

After another couple of tries, Greg actually managed to do it, the head of his cock caught and he was able to slide it in a bit. He went slowly, not wanting to ruin things now. Finally, he was balls deep in Mycroft's arse.

With that both the Doms seemed to think the same thing as they reached forward and smacked Greg's ass.

He jerked and drove into Mycroft even further, his cock rubbing over the other sub's sweet spot and making him cry out in pleasure.

"Isn't that adorable?" Sherlock smirked as he slipped some leather cuffs around Greg's wrists. "Lets get some clamps on Mycroft's nipples and chain my boy's hands to them."

"That's evil."

Sherlock winked. "I know." His smile reached Grinchian proportions. Skipping over, he fetched the clamps and skipped back. He dangled the clamps by one end. "Can I do it, John?"

"You really are enjoying yourself," John noted. "Go ahead, but take your time. If you have to put them on several times to get it just right, I won't object." Mycroft groaned at the thought of it. "Oh shut it, pet," he patted Mycroft on his arse.

The detective took delight in closing one of the clamps over his brother's right nipple. He twisted as though testing its grip, then removed it. After giving the appearance of deep thought, he repeated the process.

Mycroft screwed his eyes shut, pressing his head into the bench, trying to ignore the new throbbing sensation. But John disrupted that as he whacked Greg's arse, shunting him forward.

Mycroft let out an involuntary gasp as Greg's cock stroked over his prostate roughly. The sensation was like electricity shooting throughout his body in mad pleasure.

Greg groaned as Sherlock put his finger in his collar and pushed him down, down until he was flat chested on Mycroft's back. Then he pulled his wrists down below the bench. He soon had the DI's cuffs attached to the chain that dangled from Mycroft's nipple clamps. Just for the fun of it, he swatted the silver haired sub's arse hard to see what would happen. This time, when Greg jerked, he didn't just drive into Mycroft, but pulled on the nipple clamps.

Mycroft groaned. Why was he getting all the rough treatment? It was incredibly unfair.

John looked at the two subs and laughed. "The question now is, do we put Greg on a fucking machine, crop him, or just fuck him ourselves."

"You get inside him and I'll tie you there."

John barked a laugh. "Never going to happen." He rubbed Greg's arse, then shoved a finger into his hole without any warning.

Of course that caused a chain reaction, the only one suffering because of it being Mycroft. To Greg it felt glorious. In fact, it felt so good that the DI's hips began to move. He pushed back onto John's hand, then thrust forward as best he could into Mycroft.

Rather than smack his arse and give Greg what he so clearly wanted, John reached forward and grabbed his hair in his hand. "Pack it in!"

The DI clearly frustrated, brought his hips to a stuttering halt. "Sir, please," he groaned. It had felt so good. He hadn't wanted to stop.

"Please what? Please fuck you with a machine?" He glanced at Sherlock. "What do you think?"

"Fine with me. Clearly he wants it."

"Sir-" Mycroft began. He was quite uncomfortable and his nipples were aching.

"Shut it," John ordered.

Together the doctor and Sherlock moved the machine into place. The detective started lubing up the protruding dildo and tossed the tube of lube to the other Dom. John took the hint and started working Greg's hole open.

Greg somehow managed to stay still, even as Mycroft's hole clenched and unclenched around his dick, though it was a near thing. He bit his lip and tried to think of anything besides the sensations he was feeling. When the dildo was pressed against his hole and pushed inside, he let out a long moan.

How much more fun it would have been had it been John's cock inside him. He would have been sandwiched in the middle. Still, when the machine was turned on and the dildo started pistoning in and out of him, Greg couldn't help enjoy it. He rested his forehead against Mycroft's shoulder and panted.

As for the government official, he was caught between pleasure and a sweet, sharp pain. Every time Greg moved, he pulled on the clamps that were attached to Mycroft's nipples.

Mycroft wanted to evaluate his situation as much as possible, just to realise how ingenuous the Doms had been, but his situation didn't allow it. He found himself squirming, which didn't help his predicament at all.

John moved around so he could look Mycroft in the eyes and was delighted at how lost the sub looked.

When Sherlock glanced over and spotted his brother's face, he laughed. "Nothing like seeing my big brother confused as fuck."

"No, there isn't," John agreed. He reached out and pressed his fingers to Mycroft's lips. His boy let his mouth drop open and he pushed his fingers inside.

Mycroft clearly thought about biting down on the Dom's fingers, but he stopped himself as Greg thrusted in.

"Boy!" Sherlock barked beside them.

At the same time, John pulled his fingers back. "If he's that tempted, I think a ring gag is in order. I won't be denied."

"Hmm," Sherlock agreed non-commitedly. He was focusing on Greg who's hips had stilled as much as possible. "I didn't give you permission to actively fuck my brother. You're to let the machine do all the work. I don't want either of you getting too excited."

"Sir, you have to be joking."

"What was that?" Sherlock hissed, grabbing his sub by his silver hair.

"I'm sorry, sir. But there's no way you can-" Sherlock's grip tightened. Greg let his head be tilted back as far as it would go. "Sorry," he repeated. He honestly didn't know how long he could keep still.

"You will do what you are told, boy, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Greg whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I don't think I believe you."

The DI snorted. He didn't believe himself either. He could barely keep from trying to fuck Mycroft in time with the machine. He didn't know if he should ask his Dom for help. He was sure Sherlock would give it to him, but he was also sure he'd go over the top. Instead, he directed a pleading look at John who had glanced at him and away from Mycroft's face.

The blond Dom, just about to gag his pet, raised an eyebrow at Greg's pleading look. "You're not going to get any sympathy from me, boy."

"But… please, sir."

John laughed. "No chance. Do what you wish Sherlock," he gave fake permission, knowing it would annoy the DI.

Sherlock wanted to cuff his boy’s wrists behind his back, but he’d only just got the pair comfy with the cuffs and clamps on their present arrangement. He could, however, gag his boy without disturbing them in the least and he'd use the dildo shaped gag.

Greg smartly didn’t complain as Sherlock shoved the gag into his mouth, but he did eye the metal ring on the exterior closely. Before he realised what was happening a leash was clipped to it and attached to the back of Mycroft’s gag.

The younger sub groaned, realising what effect that would have.

“Switch that ring for another dildo,” Sherlock suggested. “If one fancies a fake cock fucking their mouth, they’ll both get it.”

John laughed. "Brilliant as always."

Mycroft closed his eyes in anticipation. He was already so stimulated, he didn't know what he would do with a bit more.

The doctor switched out the gags and petted his sub on the head.

Mycroft kept his eyes shut. They were just two pieces of trussed up art.

The two Doms folded their arms and stood back to watch.

John sighed.

Sherlock glanced at him. "I could, if you like. And if our pets agree."

"How do you do that?" The doctor asked, still amazed by his friend from time to time. "I sigh and you automatically know I want you to draw them. I mean, that is what you were saying, right?'

"Of course," Sherlock said. "The way you were looking at them- How beautiful they are- It seems a waste that this moment should go by unrecorded. So, as I said, I could draw them." He just didn't know if he should.

"No, no. As nice as it sounds, I wouldn't want to risk anyone else seeing them like this. I'd have to kill whoever it was." John tilted his head making his neck crack. "But they are as gorgeous as any painting."

“Hmm… we should just leave them like it.”

“What?”

Sherlock flicked the speed up on the machine. “Go and get us some beers.”

“Ok. But only one.”

John paused in the door to look back and appreciate the sight and the sounds their pets were making, then he padded on into the kitchen and fetched the beers.

When he got back to the playroom Sherlock had pulled out some fold up chairs and was already relaxing into one. He was palming himself through his trousers, incredibly hard from watching the other two men.

John sat down in the chair beside him and waved Sherlock's drink at him until he took it.

“These two are so fucking hot," the detective declared.

John snorted on his first mouthful of beer, nearly choking on it. "Sherlock!"

"What? I can be a Dom and do all this," he gestured towards Greg and Mycroft, "and you sputter over my use of the words 'fucking hot'?"

“Shut up,” John smacked him on the arm. He jerked his head at the boys. “This is normal.”

"No, there's something special about this." Sherlock sipped his beer and leant forward in his chair. They had to be getting exhausted.

“Maybe we should make a routine thing of it.”

“Hmm,” Sherlock half agreed. “But next time my boy is on the bottom.” And maybe it would be his cock in Mycroft's arse instead of the machine. He closed his eyes, imagining it. Yes, he liked that idea.

John glanced sideways at him, just realising he had just worked out what Sherlock did as he knew instantly what the younger Dom was thinking. "I'd enjoy watching that." He said, shooting Sherlock a grin. Yes, that might even be better than the current tableaux. “And I’d fuck you stupid.”

Sherlock snorted. “Wonder if those two are even coherent enough to understand what we’re saying.”

It didn't appear to be the case as both subs writhed and moved in stuttering, abortive movements. The sounds they were making, oh, the sounds were glorious.

John took another sip of his beer, then set it down. He stood up to check on their boys. Both of them were panting, moaning and covered in sweat, but they didn't appear to be any the worse for the wear. He let his hand fall to Greg's shoulder and felt the muscles straining.

“You any idea how gorgeous you look?” The detective asked, squatting beside the older man and peering into his eyes.

Greg was lost completely as was Mycroft. They appeared to be near their breaking point. The two Doms exchanged glances and agreed it was time to bring this scene to a close.

Sherlock turned off the fucking machine and moved it back and out of the way. That left Greg's hole gaping. The Dom couldn't resist pushing his fingers into it.

Greg forced himself to keep still and merely grunted at the ministrations.

“Good boy,” Sherlock whispered, removing the cuffs from the chain.

Between them, the two Doms soon had their boys unbound. Greg slid to his knees, his head hanging. Mycroft simply remained where he lay on the bench, panting.

John and Sherlock shared grins. Two pliable boys for the evening.

Sherlock reached down and gathered the DI up in his arms and John did likewise with his own sub. Their boys were ripe enough that both Doms decided to bathe them before they played any more. To that end, they carried them to the huge bath, then they diverted to the hot tub.

"Get in, boys," John told the subs as he and Sherlock stripped.

Greg hauled himself over the ledge and into the water, sinking under it for a moment before popping back up. He would have closed his eyes, but he was enjoying watching the Doms strip.

“Brat,” Sherlock smirked, stripping his pants off before climbing in after his sub.

John wasn’t that far behind him, but his boy was. "Come on pet. I know you're sore. This will help."

Mycroft climbed in next to John, then got into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the Dom's neck and hid his face against John's chest.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Mycroft didn’t respond, just stayed where he had tucked himself. After all, nothing was really wrong. He just felt a bit lost and needed his Dom to ground him to the here and now.

John scooped up a handful of waterand sluiced it over his boy's shoulder. He did it again and again, then he pulled Mycroft up so he could kiss him. He kissed and nibbled his way down his pet's shoulder until Mycroft started moaning appreciatively. John knew just what he needed and now, as ever, gave it to him.

Greg seemed content to sit in and relax in the water, but his arse hurt where he was sat. Sherlock just chuckled when the DI floated up and rubbed it.

"Don't worry, pet," Sherlock said, pulling him onto his lap, "I have plans for that arse of yours."

Greg merely winced at the idea.

“You can safeword babe?”

The DI shook his head, he wouldn’t safe word, they weren’t near any of his limits, he just knew anything else in his arse right now would be unpleasant at best.

Sherlock deduced immediately and turned him sideways so his arse wasn’t touching his legs. “You can speak to me you know.”

Greg laughed, blushing. "You're too damned good at what you do, sir. But... I don't think my poor bum can take much more right now."

Sherlock smirked and tucked his sub’s head under his chin. “Then just say that, you numpty,” he was grinning at the other Dom over Greg’s head as he spoke, “unless you are being punished, I care what you want as well as need.”

The DI smiled softly and let his lips part in clear invitation. Sherlock accepted and kissed him, softly at first, then with more passion. When he forgot and grasped Greg by the arse, his boy hissed. "Oh, sorry, pet. You're too enticing," the Dom apologised.

Greg tried to fake a small smile, but his arse really did hurt more than he thought. He was only noticing it now because the adrenaline was wearing thin.

Across the hot tub, however, John had grasped Mycroft's arse with both palms and used his grip to hold his boy close.

Mycroft was sensitive, but nothing compared to what Greg must have been feeling. In fact, it felt rather good, John's ministrations. "I like our games, sir, but I like this bit too. I like having your hands on me."

John hummed and played with his arse a little longer, then he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Bed. Now." He wanted to fuck his boy through the mattress, the whole while, keeping him on edge.

John stood up with Mycroft in his arms. He dried them both off quickly, but by the time they reached their bed Mycroft was asleep. "Bollocks." He placed his boy on the bed, then he ran a hand over Mycroft's thinning hair. "You look so peaceful," he murmured softly. "I suppose you deserve some rest at that." With those words, John climbed into the bed with him, careful not to disturb him.

Sherlock appeared with Greg in his arms. His pet was completely knackered as well. He placed him next to John, then climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Good night, pet."


	3. Jealousy

Greg woke first. He found himself completely wrapped up in consulting detective and he rather liked it. It wasn't often he woke before his Dom. He decided to simply enjoy it while it lasted. There was something oddly tranquil about Sherlock when he slept, it was something he never got to pay much attention to. He pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s shoulder and rested his head on it.

A few minutes later, John woke. He saw that Greg was awake and winked at him. He had his arms wrapped around Mycroft, but he wasn't in a hurry to get up either. It was rather warm and cosy in their shared bed, the last thing he wanted to do was get cold.

Eventually, that came to an end. Sherlock woke. When he did so, he rolled on top of Greg, jostling the entire bed. "Good morning, pet," he said, entirely too cheerful for having just woke up.

Greg groaned, was it too much to ask that his Dom was slow at waking up?

Sherlock’s sub wasn’t the only one annoyed at being jostled. Mycroft had been quite peacefully in the land of nod before his brother had caused a ruckus. He groaned. "Brother-mine, must you be so exuberant first thing in the morning?" He absently reached behind and clocked his brother on the back of his head.

“Don’t be a brat, brother dear,” Sherlock murmured before pressing a load of kisses to the DI.

John laughed. "You earned that one, boy." He kissed Mycroft full on the lips. "I've got to piss." He disentangled himself from his sub and climbed out if bed, but Mycroft had clambered out of the bed and latched onto his Dom’s foot making John nearly trip. It immediately cause Greg and Sherlock to burst out laughing.

"What the fuck?!" the doctor exclaimed.

"I don't want you to go, sir." Mycroft was smirking, his face the picture of a brattish boy, all Sherlock could do was snort and laugh even more.

John rolled his eyes. "Get you're arse in the corner and wait for me. We'll talk about this when I get back from the bathroom."

Reluctantly, Mycroft crawled into the corner and knelt up, his hands on the back of his neck.

The whole time, Sherlock watched his brother. He had no idea what that had been about, but it had been funny. He was sure Mycroft wasn’t being disobedient, he was just after a laugh.

John was perfectly aware of that too. When he had finished in the bathroom, he came back out and walked up behind his boy. He gently moved Mycroft’s hands from behind his head and started massaging his shoulders. "You're in a good mood this morning."

Mycroft shrugged, he shouldn’t be, not with the way his little brother had woke him up, but he did prefer his relationship with the doctor when he wasn’t in trouble.

John kissed the top of his boy's head. "Let's go put breakfast on, pet. I need coffee." He reached, took Mycroft’s hand and lifted him to his feet.

Mycroft seemed more than content for John to drag him from the room while Sherlock laid on top of his own sub.

The detective had Greg’s wrists in his hand and held them pinned above his head.

“Are you going to ravage me, sir?” the DI asked with a cheeky grin.

"You tempt me, boy." The detective rutted against Greg’s thigh almost lazily. “Spread these legs.”

Greg did what he was told, pushing his legs apart.

“Spread them more or I will tie you down.”

The DI obliged, spreading them until his inner thighs burned.

"Good pet," Sherlock said, nuzzling into his neck. "Such a good pet." He licked and nipped at Greg’s shoulder, humming happily to himself. He pushed his knees between his pet’s thighs making them brush against Greg’s semi-hard cock. “Oh the things I want to do to you.”

"Please, sir. Anything you want," Greg said, panting. He felt mesmerised by his Dom and so very, very aroused.

Sherlock chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re all flustered.”

“I’m not flustered!” Greg pouted.

The Dom leant forward and kissed the pout away. "Even more adorable.” Abruptly, Sherlock leapt out of bed, catching Greg completely off guard.

"Sir?"

"Come on, pet. You need to eat before we play properly."

Greg’s fisted hands punched the bed in frustration.

Sherlock just laughed. “You better get a shift on, boy, or I’ll tie you down before you’ve had your coffee.”

That threat was enough to get the DI moving. He couldn't face the day without his coffee. If he could take it intravenously, that would be perfect.

When they reached the kitchen it was to find a sulking Mycroft in the corner, his bright red arse on display to the room.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He gestured towards the coffee maker for Greg to pour them both a cup.

The DI did so, keeping an eye on the kneeling government official. He couldn't imagine what Mycroft had done in such a short amount of time.

“Cheeky brat refused to make breakfast,” John said with a smirk. “Felt only fitting to make his arse as hot as the frying pan.”

Without realising it, Greg rubbed his own arse in sympathy, then he picked up the two mugs of coffee and handed one to his Dom. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir," he asked John. "If it's alright with Sherlock."

Sherlock didn’t seem to care, he had his coffee and had settled himself at the breakfast bar.

“You can make the waffles my sub couldn’t be bothered with.”

Greg got out every he needed and set about cooking. He added chocolate chips to Sherlock’s waffle, knowing how much he loved them.

“Joooohn,” Sherlock moaned.

“What?”

“My feet hurt.”

With a chuckle, John turned to his sub. “Mycroft, your brother’s feet hurt.”

The government official almost snapped 'what do you want me to do about it' but refrained, barely. He crawled over to where Sherlock was sitting and lifted one of his feet, massaging it.

The detective watched his kneeling brother closely. He was expecting some resentment there, but instead he just seemed peeved off that John wasn’t paying him any attention.

The longer Mycroft worked, the greater his pout grew.

The detective couldn’t stand to see it, so he reached down and took his brother's hands, then he drew him up onto his lap and held him.

When John came through from the other room he should have been surprised, but he wasn’t. If he had come through to this 3 months ago he probably would have had to do a double take, instead he smiled slightly and shooed Greg back into the kitchen. It was clear the brothers just needed a moment.

At first, Greg felt an extreme amount of jealousy wash over him, but then he realised that it wasn’t Sherlock being a Dom right now. It was sherlock being a brother and that was something he could never take away.

John gave Greg an understanding look. The DI might not be his sub, but he was proud of him nonetheless. "Sherlock, would you mind if I borrow your boy sometime? I think he deserves a surprise."

Sherlock had been focusing all his attention on Mycroft and he’d missed Johns words completely. The older brother had turned to snuggle into Sherlock’s chest, his head buried under the Dom’s chin.

Smiling, the doctor began moving their breakfast to the table. Greg pitched in without being asked.

“You ok?” Sherlock asked after a moment.

“Hmm,” Mycroft murmured against his chest.

The detective hugged his brother, relishing the unusual moment of tenderness with him. Their interactions were usually either professional or more in the line of playing.

“We should do this more often. Sir,” Mycroft added.

Sherlock just squeezed his brother tightly. “Yes,” he agreed. “We should.”

John came up behind Greg and wrapped his arms around him. "You're good for him, for them both, letting them have that. Thank you."

Greg just nodded so the doctor turned him around and hugged him properly. “Don’t start sulking, boy. I think we’ve had enough of bratty subs for several weeks.”

"'M not sulking," the DI said with a mock pout.

John chuckled, then pulled Greg down for a kiss. The sub opened to him readily, letting him plunder his mouth. They pulled apart with a gasp.

"Right," John said. "Breakfast." He gave Greg a little push towards one of the unoccupied chairs, then took a seat himself.

“When you two are quite finished!” John yelled through to the other room.

After a few minutes both Holmeses came in.

Mycroft settled at John’s feet, much to the Dom’s surprise. Sherlock sat next to Greg, petting his hair as he took his seat. Then he Reached over and snagged Greg’s collar. Tugging him to his knees at his feet.

The DI couldn’t hide his smile at being back where he belonged. He leant forward and rested his head on Sherlock’s knee.

Mycroft saw it and glared.

John clipped him on the back of the head. “Don’t you dare,” John hissed down at him.

The government official pulled away from John, crossing his arms in front of him. His Dom simply didn’t understand and he wasn't about to try to explain it to him.

John couldn’t be bothered to deal with this childish crap, he reached out snagged his boy by the hair and pushed his head downward.

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock snagged a piece of bacon and hand fed it to Greg. He had hoped his brother would behave better. His attitude earlier had been so promising.

“Something to say, Sherlock?” John grumbled.

“Yes. Actually. He just wants my attention.”

"I'm not an idiot. I had actually figured that out for myself."

"You're in quite the mood. Perhaps you should take a break today, leave the boys to me."

“What?” John snapped.

Sherlock sighed. “There we go. Go to the clinic for the morning. I’ll just keep them on their toes.”

John sighed. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Mycroft apologised. “I just…”

“I know, pet,” the doctor ran his hand through the older man’s hair.

It was at that point Greg’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Sherlock reached in and pulled it out. “It’s your boss.”

With a sad smile Greg got to his feet and headed from the room, putting his phone to his ear as he went. When he came back he looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, sir. Gregson called in sick.”

Mycroft bit his lip, trying not to look too happy at the news. Inside, though, he was ecstatic. He was going to have the entire day alone with his brother, something that happened all too rarely.

“I could come with you, pet.”

“No, sir. It’s ok. Spend some time with Mycroft.”

Sherlock got to his feet and pushed Greg back into the wall, pressing his lips to the older man’s. “I love you. And you are so mine when you get home.”

Greg’s knees went weak and he was grateful for the wall holding him up. He really, really didn't want to go into work.

“Be a good boy and kneel back beside my chair. You aren’t going to work without breakfast because I know you won’t stop for lunch.”

“That’s ok because Mycroft will cook tonight, won’t you, boy?” John let his eyebrow raise to prove the sub didn’t have a choice in his response.

"Yes, sir." Mycroft didn’t mind cooking. He actually enjoyed it. Besides, he'd agree to anything if it meant he got to spend some time alone with his brother. It was different now that their silly feud had ended.

“Even so, you’re going to eat, Greg,” Sherlock pushed his sub down to his knees beside his chair again.

John smiled at the pair of them, his hand running through Mycroft’s hair. It was so weird seeing Sherlock give orders about food.

Greg saw the humour in it too, though he didn't argue. He leant towards Sherlock, content to be where he was for a bit longer. He appreciated the fact that his Dom didn’t procrastinate, but started feeding him immediately.

He really didn’t want to go into work, but he knew he’d likely end up in trouble if he didn’t. He couldn’t stand Sherlock’s attention anywhere but with him.

All too soon, breakfast was finished. Sherlock pulled his boy up onto his lap for a hug. "If you need me today, call me," he admonished the DI. He kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get dressed and to the Yard before Sally comes looking for you."

“She can kiss my butt,” Greg said as he shook his arse on the way out of the room.

“I suppose I should phone the surgery,” John pressed a kiss to the top of Mycroft’s head. He stood up and left the room.

"We might as well clear away the dishes and wash them," Sherlock said with a sigh. "Get up and help me with them, Mycie."

“But washing dishes is boring!”

Sherlock snorted and nearly dropped the two plates he was holding. Instead he shoved them into Mycroft’s chest. “Be a good boy.”

They finished cleaning the kitchen just as John came back, dressed for a shift at the clinic. He walked over to Mycroft and gave him a peck on the lips. "Be good for Sherlock, pet. I'll see you when I get home."

“Yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Say that again and mean it.”

Sherlock laughed as Mycroft ducked his head. “Yes, sir.”

John patted him on the ass, then left, headed for work. Greg had already gone. That left the two brothers alone together.

“Did you mean that?” Sherlock asked after a moment.

“Mean what?”

“That you would behave.”

Mycroft smirked. “Just have to wait and see, eh, brother-mine?”

"I should just spank you and get it over with." Sherlock would film it to so John could watch it later if it came to that.

Mycroft’s smirk disappeared when he deduced what his brother was thinking.

“That’s not fair.”

“Not fair what?”

“Sir,” Mycroft added quickly.

“Why is it not fair? Because you’re secretly a teenager who sulks when they don’t get what they want.”

"Ha! Look who's talking. Sir," Mycroft added begrudgingly.

Sherlock lunged for him and the sub yelped. Mycroft had pushed him too far.

He ducked out from under Sherlock’s grip and took off out the kitchen.

The detective gave chase and caught him up outside their shared bedroom. He would make him pay for that comment.


	4. Brothers

Sherlock shoved Mycroft inside and onto the bed. Mycroft struggled under Sherlock’s weight. The Dom slapped him across the face, then immediately turned around and kissed him senseless. It effectively turned Mycroft to putty.

The younger man put his knee between Mycroft’s thighs, pressing up against his hardening cock. “Hold the head board.”

“Wha-”

“Now, brother dear.” He lifted his knee higher until Mycroft winced.

The sub grasped the head board, his knuckles going white. He was getting what he wanted and then some. Mycroft could feel his heart racing with excitement.

Sherlock bit at his collarbone and then pressed their lips together. “Your cock suggests you appreciate my domming skills.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Mycroft stuttered.

“Up!” Sherlock barked, smacking his thigh. “Get undressed.”

Mycroft wasn't wearing much, just pants and his pyjamas. He had got cold in the night and had put them on. Now he took everything off eagerly, ready to be touched all over by Sherlock. At least he hoped he would be touched all over.

“Kneel there and look cute,” Sherlock ordered pointing to a spot on the floor as he walked from the room.

With a heavy sigh, the government official dropped to his knees and rested his hands behind his back. He was struggling to ignore his hardening length. The longer his brother stayed away, the more difficult it became. He listened and heard nothing but silence. After looking around for his brother, he brought one hand around and stroked his cock a few times. At the sound of his brother’s footsteps he slipped his hands back behind his back.

Sherlock came in with a basket and dumped it on the bed. In it was a bunch of toys he’d gathered up from the playroom. When he turned and looked at his brother, he froze. "Really, Mycie, you couldn't wait 10 minutes like a good boy." Sherlock shook his head. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you had done. I'm not one of our goldfish."

Mycroft figured the only way out of this was to play dumb. “Notice what?”

Sherlock dropped to one knee in front of the older man and gripped his cock. “Am I being specific enough yet?”

"Oh." Mycroft blushed furiously.

"Yes. Oh." The Dom gave his brother's cock a squeeze. “I'm going to edge you again and again. You'll be begging me for release before this day is done.”

Mycroft shook his head. “No no, little brother, you don’t need to do that. I’m sorry.”

Sherlock let out a low chuckle. “No you aren’t. Playing dumb gets you nowhere. Haven’t we already established I know what I’m doing?”

The sub shuddered. "Yes, sir." He felt his cock get even harder in his brother's hand and whimpered.

“You don’t seem to be agreeing wholeheartedly.”

“No. No, Sherlock. I do. I swear.”

Sherlock’s laugh merely got darker. “I don’t believe you.”

“W-why not?” He stumbled as Sherlock’s grip tightened.

“Because I’m not Sherlock right now.” He ran his hand up and down Mycroft’s cock. “Am I?”

“N-no, sir.” Those words made him so excited that Mycroft bucked his hips, thrusting up into his brother's hand. Immediately, he regretted it. There would be a price to pay for that action.

“You can do better than that.”

“You're n-not Sherlock right now, sir. You’re m-my Dom.”

Sherlock just laughed. “I’m not your Dom, per se. I’m a temporary Dom who is going to make you regret touching this pretty little thing while I was out of the room.”

Standing, Sherlock fetched a pair of cuffs. He went around behind his brother and fastened them around Mycroft’s wrists.

The government official groaned at his restricted movement. Now he was completely dependent on his brother for any stimulation and Sherlock could be very stingy with it when he wanted to.

“Get back on the bed.”

Getting awkwardly to his feet, Mycroft moved across the room to the extra large bed, but before he could climb up it, Sherlock rugby tackled him from behind. Again. He should have seen it coming.

“Lock, I mean, sir,” he complained. It was really more on principle than from any real annoyance. He actually liked the weight of his brother atop him and the feel of the bed against his cock beneath.

“Such a shame you can’t reach it,” Sherlock laughed. “You can’t even rustle around beneath me.”

Mycroft groaned. “You weren’t telling the truth about the whole edging thing, were you, little bro?”

"Why don't you deduce me, big bro?" Sherlock licked Mycroft’s shoulder, then bit down on it. He loved how his brother moaned in pained pleasure.

“Stop. Moving,” Sherlock ordered, his deep baritone low in his older brother’s ear.

Mycroft froze, his brother's voice sending shivers down his spine. It wasn't fair for any man to have such a voice, let alone his brother who wielded it like a weapon.

“Hmm. Such a shame you hate the fact I was dominant growing up. We could have had something.”

“We do have something. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pulled out from beneath the Dom and sat up on his elbows best he could. “I love John too much.”

"And I, Greg." Sherlock tweaked one of his brother's nipples, twisting it hard. “But I do so enjoy playing with you when the situation permits.”

“Hmm. Me too. Are you saying you’d rather it be the two of us rather than the four?”

Sherlock thought for a moment then shook his head. “No. I love you. But I couldn’t live without Greg or John.”

"Good. Sir," he added. Mycroft leant up, straining towards his brother's mouth for a kiss.

Sherlock obliged him with the kind of kiss that would have scandalised Mummy, not that she would have found much comfort about anything else they were doing.

“Does she know?” Sherlock asked, spinning his brother over on the bed. “About us.”

"She knows we live together if that’s what you mean."

Sherlock froze, on the edge of panic.

Mycroft felt instantly guilty. "Sherlock she has nothing against us having a relationship, she just didn’t want us to do it and close ourselves off to the outside world. We haven’t done that. I have John. You have Gregory.”

The Dom narrowed his eyes. "That was a lot of talking. Where were the 'sirs'?" He grasped Mycroft’s thinning hair and pulled. He couldn't afford to lose control like that.

“I didn’t- Sherlock, we were- why are you-”

Sherlock tightened his grip. “Are you incapable of finishing a sentence, brother dear?” He spat.

"No, sir," Mycroft said, irritably. His brother needed to make up his mind: initiate a meaningful conversation or play the Dom. He couldn't do both at the same time. It was too confusing.

“Confusing.” Sherlock laughed. “I thought you were the smart one.”

“I am the smart one. Sir.”

“You can manage both. There is no difficulty in having a conversation with the relevant respect. Or is there? Smart one.”

Mycroft wasn't about to admit to his momentary lapse. It was only because Sherlock was right there, making him think more with his body than with his mind. "It's not too difficult, sir."

“That’s good to know." He pressed his lips to Mycroft’s, pushing him down into the bed.

The older man merely groaned. His hands were trapped beneath him and his cock was trapped between them.

Sherlock started rutting against his brother's thigh. "Don't even think about coming, boy. This is about my pleasure, not yours." He bent his head and dropped his forehead against Mycroft’s.

“Lock,” he groaned.

Sherlock leant up and slapped him. “Call me anything other than sir one more time and you won’t be impressed.”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, sir." His erection, which had flagged, was returning from Sherlock’s commanding tone alone. Well, his tone and the renewed friction from Sherlock thrusting against his thigh.

"Sir, am I allowed to come? Only, if you keep doing that-"

"No, boy, you are not."

“But-”

Sherlock slapped him. Hard.

Mycroft was momentarily stunned, but he couldn’t stop his cock from going rock hard.

The detective laughed upon noticing it. He wriggled down his brother's body. "I know what you want," he said, his breath ghosting over his cock. He licked his lips. "You want me to suck you off, but I don't think you deserve that. Do you?"

“N-no, sir,” Mycroft stuttered as the Dom’s fingers brushed across the head.

“No, because you touched it like a naughty boy.”

"Yes, sir." Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut. He only hoped his brother didn’t decide to-

"I think this pretty cock needs to be caged so you won't be tempted again."


	5. Our Time

Mycroft groaned, but maybe subconsciously being caged was for the best. He would much rather be caged than edged repeatedly with no chance of a reprieve.

“Oh don’t worry, boy. I’ll edge you first.” Sherlock grasped his brother's cock and stroked it with long, steady motions. On the upstroke he squeezed a couple of clear drops of precome from the slit.

“Sherlock, please don’t.” Mycroft had his eyes shut so he didn’t see the look on his brothers face.

The detective grabbed Mycroft’s face in his hand. “What did you just call me?”

"Damn. I meant, sir. I'm sorry." He knew his pleas were futile, but he couldn't help himself.

Sherlock squeezed his brother's cock so hard, Mycroft’s eyes began to water. “What did I say would happen if you failed to call me sir?”

Mycroft ignored his brother’s question. He was focused entirely on the feeling in his cock. It ached profusely. No, it hurt like hell. “Sir, please. I didn't mean to use your name like that.” He almost wished he was gagged to prevent further slip ups.

“You just can’t help yourself.”

Mycroft was shaking his head and was therefore most surprised when Sherlock let his cock go. At that, his eyes snapped open. “Wha-”

“Do you not want to play, Mycroft?”

"I- yes."

"Then let's move this to the play room." Sherlock offered his brother a hand up and Mycroft took it.

Frowning the whole way to the playroom, Mycroft was confused, but when they reached it and the door was slammed shut, he found himself kicked to his knees. That was more like what he expected.

"Crawl over to the bench, boy, and lay across it." Sherlock immediately went and examined the available toys, before remembering he’d left he decent ones in the bedroom. “Do not even think about moving Mycroft. In fact,” he leant over and cuffed him hands and feet to the bench. “I can’t trust you alone.”

At least this way he couldn't get into more trouble by playing with himself. Mycroft couldn’t decide what he wanted his brother to do. The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted it to involve skin to skin contact.

After a minute or so, Sherlock returned and dumped the basket of toys beside the bench, just out of Mycroft’s view.

“I will edge you. Then I will cage you. Then I will fuck you so hard you’ll wake up way after John gets home from work.”

“But I have to cook dinner.”

"Too bad for you, then," Sherlock glided his hand down his brother's back, only stopping when he reached his arse. He gave each globe of Mycroft’s arse a squeeze, then he picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Sherlock stared at his glistening fingers for a moment before he plunged them down between Mycroft’s arse cheeks and started stretching his hole.

Mycroft merely groaned, trying his hardest not to press his cock into the bench for much needed friction.

Sherlock kept plunging his fingers into Mycroft’s hole, pushing deep enough to find his prostate. He brushed over it with firm strokes, making his brother's eyes roll back in his head. “Nothing to say?”

Mycroft bit his lip, shaking his head. He rattled his hands in the cuffs.

“Hmm… if you’re going to be so quiet I’ll gag you.”

Grateful, Mycroft said nothing. He wouldn't be able to fuck up if he was gagged. When Sherlock shoved a dildo shaped gag between his teeth, the sub welcomed it. He didn’t know if he was going to start chewing it or sucking it, but either was better than the alternative of trying to argue with his brother.

The next toy Sherlock picked up was a vibrator. He lubed it up and slipped it into Mycroft, then he flipped it on.

It had happened so fast and Mycroft was so focused on the cock in his mouth he didn’t notice the fake one being slipped inside of him until it was too late. The thing started vibrating immediately, driving him to distraction. His hips shifted this way and that, as much as they could the way he was bound.

Sighing, Sherlock snatched up a length of rope and began wrapping it in a figure 8 around Mycroft’s cock and bollocks. He tied it off and sat down behind him tugging it every now and then.

Mycroft felt himself starting to float, his body not belonging to him, but to his temporary Dom.

As the vibrations flipped up a notch, Mycroft knew he couldn’t hold in his impending orgasm any longer…

…that was exactly when sherlock flicked the switch and turned it off, tugging the rope at the same time.

Mycroft groaned, extremely frustrated. He took out his extreme annoyance by biting down on the dildo shaped gag.

Sherlock merely laughed. “Did you think I was lying about edging you?” Sherlock grabbed his brother by the hair and tugged his head back.

This time, the sound Mycroft made was more of a growl. He just wanted his brother to get on with it so he could eventually come.

Sherlock reached between his brother’s legs and grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly again. “You’ve seemed to forgotten what’s going to happen after I’m done edging you, Mycroft.”

He hadn't forgotten, he had simply hoped Sherlock would. At the very least, he hoped his brother would misjudge just once.

Sherlock fiddled with the notch on the vibrator and Mycroft automatically assumed it would be going up rather than the exact opposite. He sighed in relief as the buzzing tapered down but the pressure on his cock only got harder.

Abruptly, Sherlock released his grip and stood. "Be a good boy and don't move. Don't even think about moving." He backed away slowly, waiting to see what his brother would do.

Mycroft didn’t really have the mobility to move and struggle but the throbbing in his cock was making it hard to not aim for friction.

Sherlock moved to the side of the room and gathered up a sounding kit. He made a point of placing it on the bench just in front of Mycroft’s face. "Don't go anywhere." With that, he went to wash his hands in preparation for the task ahead.

Mycroft’s arse was clenched around the vibrator when Sherlock returned and he could clearly see it as an attempt to prevent himself rutting against the bench like a teenager.

The Dom laughed outright as he gave Mycroft’s ass a slap. "Good boy." He started unfastening the cuffs that held his brother in place. "Kneel up, hands behind your head."

Mycroft was eyeing the sounding kit with nothing less than trepidation but he did what he was told. “Your hands do not move, big brother. Am I clear?”

Mycroft nodded immediately. He was almost hypnotised by the motions of his brother's hands as he watched him open the sounding kit.

When he pulled out one of the smaller looking ones Mycroft realised what his brother planned to do to him.

“I will edge you with each sound that I choose. Don’t worry, they are meant for when you are hard. But i also have the usual one for when John cages you.”

Mycroft shook his head, but he didn't even consider snapping his fingers. His cock twitched and jumped at Sherlock’s first touch. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

Sherlock placed a dollop of medical grade lubrication on the sound and spread it along its length, then he pressed the end of the sound to Mycroft’s slit.

Mycroft was trying his absolute hardest not to move. He’d been sounded before but never when he was hard, let alone as rock hard as he was right now.

As the sound slipped the first bit inside, Mycroft’s eyes shot open and he let out a whimper. Sherlock’s eyes shot up to meet his, then he looked down and slid the sound in further. He chewed on the gag as it was slid all the way in. It was relatively small and if he wasn’t watching it, he didn’t know what he would think it was.

He actually bucked his hips when Sherlock rested his hand around his now sort of full cock and squeezed.

"Mm, you look so good, boy. I'm glad John decided to share you with me today." Sherlock slowly moved his hand along the length of his brother's cock, pumping it.

Mycroft didn’t think he could last very long. He’d already been pushed too close too many times. He tried to grunt out his displeasure.

It only made Sherlock laugh. It was a heated laugh, full of pent up desire. He pulled his hand away from his brother's cock and pulled him close, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Adorable,” Sherlock whispered, running his hand up and down Mycroft’s cock again.

When Mycroft was on the edge of coming, Sherlock stopped. Mycroft hung his head and bit down on his gag again. His balls ached like mad and he desperately wanted relief.

Sherlock went over to the mini freezer and wrapped an ice pack in a tea towel. He held it against the underside of Mycroft’s cock and watched as his brother thrashed.

The younger man waited until he was falling flaccid and then slowly worked the sound out before picking up a slightly bigger one. With one hand he ran it up and down his cock again. “Come on Mycie, get hard or this won’t work.”

Mycroft glared at his brother even as his felt his cock begin to stir. He longed to bring his hand around and brush his brother's away so he could get himself off.

“Something to say big brother?”

Mycroft nodded slightly and Sherlock smirked, he reached up and unbuckled the gag. “Well?”

“How many more times are you going to do this to me? Sir.”

Sherlock laughed and pushed the gag back into his mouth. “As many times as I see fit.”

Mycroft wasn't really surprised by the answer, though he groaned in response. He would have begged for relief at this point if his brother had left the gag out. He should have begged for relief when he had had the chance but his priorities had been more long term than short.

Sherlock selected another sound, this one slightly bigger than the first. He spread lube over it, taking his time and letting the anticipation grow.

When the tip of the sound made contact with Mycroft’s slit, the government official jerked slightly. It didn't matter though as Sherlock had a tight grip on his cock.

Sherlock let gravity take its course, watching as the length of metal slipped away inside his brother. “If only John could see you now.”

Mycroft shivered, his eyes locked on his cock and the sound resting within. His brother grasped him by the chin and tilted his head up so he could look into his stunned eyes.

“Why are you watching if you don’t like it?”

Mycroft half shrugged, half shook his head. How was he supposed to answer that? Hang on, how was he supposed to know the answer to that? Everything was so confusing, the signals his body was sending him were in complete conflict.

Sherlock laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of his brother's mouth. “Adorable. Nod to show you agree.”

Mycroft was stunned for a moment but after a moment he nodded once.

“You can do better than that.”

The government official nodded again, feeling ridiculous. Adorable indeed! Any thoughts he had fled his mind as Sherlock started stroking his cock. They came flooding back when he saw the evil glint in Sherlock’s eye.

Mycroft didn’t panic exactly, but there was a moment when he seriously considered snapping his safe signal.

Sherlock noticed and pulled him into a calming hug. He wanted his brother to be completely grounded for what he planned next.

Mycroft relaxed into it but then Sherlock stepped back and placed his hand back on his brother’s cock.

The government official felt like he was at the mercy of a wild thing. He gave a muffled chuckle. That wasn't too far off the mark.

Sherlock couldn’t leave his brother with that look on his face so he tugged him into a hug again.

It felt wonderful, Mycroft decided. He hummed happily and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. But of course Sherlock wasn’t done. He soon felt his hand wrapped around his cock that had been beginning to wilter.

The sub gasped as a new wave of arousal swept through him, fresh and strong. He could feel his cock growing hard in his brother's hand, the sound moving and shifting around.

How many more times was Sherlock going to drag him through this?

"As many times as I want." The Dom drew back and kissed a line along Mycroft’s jaw. "I love the way you look when you're desperate. And it’s so cute that I’m the smart one.”

Mycroft started shaking his head from side to side. He was not the smart one. He was not!

Sherlock pumped his brother's cock. "I could do this all day." He gave Mycroft’s cock a squeeze. "Or just until you admit I'm the smart one."

Even if Mycroft wanted to, he had no way to respond or agree.

Sherlock stepped back and grabbed the cage, he stared at it, pondering whether or not to end it there and use the cage.

For the government official's part, he couldn't decide what he hoped his brother would do. He wanted to come, but he knew that wasn't an option. Earlier he had liked the idea of being in a cage, maybe that was the way forward.

Sherlock set the cage down, then started pulling the sound out of his brother's cock. He'd replace it with the one that went with the cage.

Mycroft groaned at the sight of it, his head flopping back and hitting the bench. So much for escaping the blasted thing.

He managed to keep still as Sherlock got closer. He had expected the immediate touch of the tip of the sound to his cock, but his brother surprised his with a handful of ice he must have had hidden somewhere. Mycroft yelped behind his gag as his balls drew up and his cock shrivelled.

“You didn’t honestly think I'd use the bendy sound in a rock hard dick did you?”

Mycroft stared at the ceiling so he couldn’t glare at his brother.

Sherlock laughed and grasped his brother by his thinning hair. "Look at me, big brother. I'm far more interesting than the ceiling."

The older Holmes couldn’t agree more but he didn’t want to piss him off. He shook his head, trying to tug himself free.

Sherlock slapped him across the face. "None of that!" He waited until Mycroft met his eyes, then he tossed the ice back into the bowl under the bench.

When the ice was gone Mycroft immediately began to thrash around again.

Sherlock put an end to that by roughly grabbing his brother's bollocks and squeezing hard. "I'll not have such behaviour from you."

Mycroft grumbled, now he’s been edged repeatedly that cage was not looking all that appealing.

Of course, his opinion didn’t matter.

Sherlock moved his grip to his brother's cock and skillfully slipped the sound into it in preparation for locking it in the cage.

The older man was thrashing his head from side to side, he couldn’t work out if a sound in a cage was something he particularly enjoyed or not. As his brother placed the cage on him, Mycroft gave a shudder. It was strange how much more vulnerable he felt.

Sherlock reached up and grabbed his brother my the throat. “Stop being a brat or I will tell your Dominant.”

Mycroft’s eyes bulged. He couldn't figure out how to respond. All he could do was wait and trust in Sherlock. When the younger Holmes released him, Mycroft breathed in deeply through his nose.

“So cute,” Sherlock whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to the gag.

No matter his position, his helplessness, he couldn't abide being called cute. He growled deep in his throat to express his unhappiness.

“We’ve already covered this,” Sherlock said patting his cheek as he untied him. He pushed his brother off the bench in a heap.

It caught Mycroft completely off guard. He squirmed around, trying to get to his knees. It would be a somewhat more dignified position.

But Sherlock wouldn’t let him, his foot was between his legs knocking the cage around. It was almost like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. He batted it in every direction, then caught it with his toes.

All Mycroft could do was remain still and hope Sherlock got bored.

It was several minutes before he did. “Get on your knees, big brother.”

With a muffled sigh of relief, Mycroft did as he had been ordered. He looked up at his brother and saw that the intensity hadn't fled from his eyes.

It seemed getting onto his knees gave Sherlock more access to his caged cock.

“Hands behind your head. No interfering.”

The Dom prodded at Mycroft’s bollocks, then bounced his brother's cock on his toes.

“Oh come on Mycie, you can kneel up better than that.” Sherlock grabbed a crop and began tapping his brother into the position he wanted - into the position he should have been in.

Each tap of the crop left Mycroft’s skin burning with sensation even though they were relatively gentle. If it wasn't for the cock cage, the sensations would be making him hard.

“Such a shame that a little bit of stimulus and you can’t even remember how to kneel up properly. It’s one of the first things a sub learns is it not?”

Mycroft managed a nod. He didn't want the gentle taps of the crop to become something more harsh.

Sherlock removed the gag and threw it to the side. “Say yes sir.”

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft croaked; trying to work his jaw.

The Dom grasped him by the chin. "You said that like a well trained sub. It's good to know you haven't forgotten everything you've been taught, although technically I told you to say it.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened. He didn’t like where his brother was coming from with that. He had been gagged he had been asked the question. It wasn't fair.

“Aww and now you are going to moan how unfair this all is. Get in the press up position.”

“Wha-”

“Now!” Sherlock barked.

Mycroft obeyed with alacrity, then waited.

"Start now. I'll stop you when I think you've had enough."

Mycroft closed his eyes and sighed. There was nothing he could do but do as he was told.

After a few minutes Sherlock laid himself down on the floor beside him and Mycroft felt his nipples being pinched. He wanted to growl at him, but restrained himself. He was already in enough trouble as it was. In a matter of seconds a set of clamps were handing free and the detective hung weights there to make it aesthetically pleasing.

With each rise and dip, the weights tugged in a deliciously painful way. Mycroft tried to ignore them, but it was impossible. It was equally impossible to ignore the growing burn in his muscles. Each twitch in his nipples made his cock twitch in its cage.

“Sherlock, please.”

“Tut tut brother dear.”

"Sorry," Mycroft puffed out, then on the next risehe added, "Sir." His arms started trembling and he wondered if his brother would push him until he collapsed.

“You complaining had made me want to leave you even longer.” Mycroft sighed to himself and closed his eyes, going incrementally slower on each press up.

Sherlock tugged on one of the weights hanging from Mycroft’s nipples, causing his brother to hiss in pain. He did it again and again, amused.

“Stop,” Sherlock ordered when Mycroft was 2 inches from the floor.

The government official collapsed in a heap.

“Did I tell you to flop on the floor?”

Mycroft groaned. "No, sir." He tried to push himself back up to where he had been, but his arms protested too much.

Sherlock was tutting again as he straightened up, he let his brother try and fail again as he collapsed back on one of the chairs at the side of the room. “Come here.”

After a few heavy breaths, Mycroft got to his knees and knee walked to his brother. With each of his movements, the weights tugged at his nipples.

“No, brother-mine, crawl. I like to see your arse wiggling about.”

Swallowing what little dignity he had left after the day so far he dropped to his hands and knees.

Sherlock smiled, pleased with the view his brother was providing. He liked the view of Mycroft’s arse so much, he decided to prolong it. "Crawl around the room a few times, brother mine."

With a silent yet obvious groan Mycroft did as he was told. On his second circuit, John walked in.

"Nice." The doctor took a seat near Sherlock. "Has he been a good boy? Or is he still acting up?"

Sherlock merely shrugged. “Depends on your definition of a good boy I suppose. I had to remind him how to speak earlier.”

Mycroft looked up and wanted to argue but he daren’t.

“Boy, front and centre.”

The government official crawled over to John and knelt before him. He brought his hands to the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

His arms shook with the effort of staying where they were as John stood up and paced around his boy. “You look a little worn out, boy."

"Yes, sir." Mycroft didn’t want to risk upsetting his Dom again. He glanced at John's face to judge his mood and then immediately looked down again.

“How was the surgery.”

“Boring,” John grumbled, pushing his hand into Mycroft’s hair. “Incredibly boring.” He ran his hand down the side of his boy’s head, cupping his cheek.

Mycroft turned his face into the touch on instinct, nuzzling at his Dom's palm.

“Did I say you could move?”

Mycroft stilled instantly. “No, sir.”

At that, John dropped to his haunches and wrapped his arms around his sub.

The sub melted into John's embrace. It felt wonderful being held by him but he couldn’t help watching Sherlock over John’s shoulder.

The detective had a contemplative look on his face that Mycroft couldn’t read. It wouldn't normally have been difficult, but the activities of the day had him slightly off balance.

“What exactly have you done to him today?”

“Well he was a naughty boy this morning so I edged him. A lot.”

"Did you, now?" John smiled at the thought of Mycroft hard and desperate, denied all release.

“And then he has his little friend on down there.”

The kneeling man was trying incredibly hard to keep his mouth shut, he wanted nothing more than to just argue with his brother on sheer principle.

John laughed. "I see that." He jostled the cage with the tip of his shoe. At the same time, he tugged on one of the weights hanging from Mycroft’s nipples. Mycroft hissed in between his teeth but managed to keep completely still.

"Good boy." The Dom leaned down and kissed Mycroft."Get up here." He pulled his boy up on his lap.

At that, Sherlock pouted. He wanted his boy on his lap.


	6. Winding Down

“Go phone Greg," John suggested.

Sherlock shook his head. “He hates it when I bug him at work.”

John shifted Mycroft on his lap and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his phone, he called the DI. "Greg. Hi. You've got to come home. I've got a pouty detective on my hands." Then he hung up.

Mycroft actually laughed, snuggling into his Dom's lap even more.

“Have you had a good day with your brother, pet?” John whispered in his ear.

His Dom's voice made Mycroft shudder. "Yes, sir." It had been a good day, though thoroughly exhausting.

“I’m gonna take him for a bath.”

“That cage is waterproof,” Sherlock couldn’t help but point out.

John laughed. “Want us to wait for Greg?”

After a moment, the detective nodded. He'd enjoyed his day with his brother and he wasn't ready to be left alone. He could at least watch John and Mycroft together.

After about 10 minutes, Sherlock’s phone buzzed.

In the bath xx

The detective snorted. “He’s beaten us to it.” He leapt up and rushed towards the bedroom, leaving the other two men behind.

John gave Mycroft a gentle shove, urging him to stand up so they could follow.

“All four of us?” Mycroft asked.

The doctor nodded. “The bath is plenty big enough.” He gave him another shove.

When Sherlock reached the bathroom, he found Greg in the process of stripping. He crossed the short distance to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Thought you were in the bath?”

Greg turned and pecked him on the cheek. “I knew you’d speed up if you thought I was having fun without you.”

Sherlock growled and bit down on the side of Greg’s neck. "That was naughty of you pet."

The DI gave him a cheeky smile. "Yes, sir. I know."

“Brat.”

“Why’s he a brat?” John asked, pulling his shirt over his head at the bathroom door.

“He just is.”

Mycroft knelt by John’s side as the doctor started stripping.

"Well, you should know," John quipped.

Sherlock shot his friend a sulky look, then he turned his attention back to his pet. "Undress me, boy." He held his arms out to his sides in invitation.

It was definitely no hardship to undress his Dom. It was a task Greg thoroughly enjoyed. He unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, relishing every inch of exposed flesh. Soon, his Dom was completely exposed. Instantly, the DI went on his knees before him.

“Tut tut, boy. You aren’t getting this in there.” He tapped his cock against Greg’s bottom lip. “We’re having a bath remember?”

"Yes, sir," Greg said with a pout, but there was still a glint in his eyes. "Shall I finish undressing, sir?"

"Mm, yes." Sherlock gave his sub a hand up, then settled in to watch what would be a short show as Greg was almost naked already.

Within minutes the four of them were in the rather large bath. Greg was on Sherlock’s lap and John was on Mycroft’s.

The doctor tipped his sub's head back and kissed him, long and slow. He cradled the back if Mycroft’s skull in his hands as the kiss drew out.

The government official's caged cock nudged against John's. Both men groaned into each other's mouths. The doctor pulled away, torturing the both if them by sitting next to his sub.

Mycroft’s bottom lip was out in a classic pout while both Greg and Sherlock stared at them.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his sub and pulled him close. He had missed him, despite having Mycroft to himself for most of the day.

“Did you have fun, sir?” Greg asked glancing between the two Holmeses.

“Hmm. Mycroft’s caged cock might say otherwise.”

Greg glanced at Mycroft and blushed, hoping he wasn't in for the same treatment. It was something he both loved and hated simultaneously and his Dom knew that.

“You need to deserve getting that pretty little dick locked away," Sherlock pointed out.

Greg opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“Go on, pet, speak. I know exactly what you’re going to say.”

“What did he do wrong, sir?”

"He couldn't keep his hands off it." Sherlock tutted and gave his brother a stern look. "Such a naughty boy."

Mycroft ducked his head, well chastised. “You left me alone. Sir,” he added hastily.

“10 minutes, I was out the room 10 minutes.”

The government official did something very unofficial-like. He slid under the water to hide his complete embarrassment and humiliation.

John stared down at him in confusion, before reaching down and grabbing his boy by the hair, tugging him back up above the surface.

Mycroft spluttered quite a bit, making the others laugh. He wiped away the water from his face and tried to regain his dignity.

“I think you lost it when you went under in the first place, brother-mine," Sherlock quipped.

Mycroft just made a point to not look in the direction of the detective nor the DI.

John reached over under the water and grasped his sub's caged cock and shook it. "I guess this will simply have to stay safely locked away, then."

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft grumbled, knowing he had no choice but to agree with him.

Greg wanted to reach for Sherlock’s cock, but he hadn't been given permission. His own erection had become distracting several minutes ago.

Sherlock was watching the DI closely, wondering what he was going to do especially with this new information about Mycroft’s predicament.

What Greg did was put his hands firmly behind his back. He knew he wouldn't be forced into a cock cage if he touched Sherlock’s erection, but handcuffs wouldn’t be out of the question and that would mean eviction from the tub for his own safety. He wasn't going to risk that.

Sherlock watched for several more moments. Then reached out and wrapped his arm around his neck. “Good boy.”

The DI relaxed and melted into his Dom. It had been a long day and it felt good to have successfully negotiated that moment and be held close by Sherlock.

The detective smirked. “Look At Mycie, still pouting.”

“His fault, sir,” Greg whispered.

“Hmm. Yes it is.” Sherlock noted their playful banter had John in a good mood. The doctor was much more relaxed than he had been that morning.

Mycroft curled into his Dom, well aware the cage wouldn’t be going away. Once he had resigned himself to that fact, he started to really relax. His Dom's fingers running through his thinning hair was almost hypnotising.

When the water stared cooling, John made the first move to get out of the tub. "Out, pet. Grab us some towels."

“Noooo,” Greg moaned, turning in on Sherlock more.

The detective gave Greg a gentle shove and pushed him off his lap. "Yes, boy. We're getting out too." He levered himself up onto the edge of the tub. “Towels. Now. Before I decide to cuff you in the corner.”

“No fair,” Greg moaned climbing out and doing what he was told. When he came back, he had towelled himself off so he wasn't tracking water everywhere. He draped a towel over Sherlock’s shoulders and started drying him off.

Mycroft was doing the same with John, but he’d lost his pout at last. “Seems he’s stopped sulking,” Sherlock said with a smirk as he slipped into his pyjama bottoms.

The government official ignored the barb and simply let himself enjoy taking care of his Dom. He tossed the towel into the hamper, then spent a few minutes massaging John's bad shoulder.

“What did you have to lift today?” Mycroft asked.

“What was that?”

“Sorry, sir. I meant what did you have to lift today, sir?”

“I’ve moved offices, had to shift my desk.”

Mycroft frowned. He could have helped with that. He knew it didn't fit his image, but he didn't like his Dom overextending himself. "I wish you had called me, sir."

John snorted. “I’m perfectly capable of moving a desk without a dozen of your mini mobs in the way.”

“That’s not what I meant sir.” He kissed the scar tenderly. "I would have helped you, sir. Me, no one else."

“You were spending a day with your brother,” John pointed out glancing up at him. “I wasn’t going to get in the way of that.”

"I- Thank you, sir."

John pulled on his pyjamas. "Are you warm enough? If you are, I'd like to keep you like this a bit longer, pet."

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft replied. When the two of them turned around they saw Sherlock carrying Greg out in a bridal carry.

Before the government official could react, he found himself being thrown over John's good shoulder in a fireman's carry. It felt ridiculous, it always did.

John took him straight after Sherlock and dumped him on the bed beside the DI.

The two Doms climbed onto the bed, sandwiching the subs between them. It was swiftly reaching the point they couldn't imagine it any other way.


End file.
